


Illusions of Power

by Draycarla



Series: Shendak Week 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Revenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: This isn't the first time Shiro has been to Sendak's cell, and it certainly won't be the last. Not when revenge is on the table.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shendak Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592932
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Illusions of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Work and life has been busy, but here's day 6 of shendak week: Illusions.
> 
> This one is...whoa boy. It's post s7, and in this AU, sendak is shiro's prisoner. At max it could be post s8, so anywhere between there really.
> 
> This is a nasty one. Shiro's taking what he believes is just revenge on what Sendak did to him. He's unapologetic of his actions, but he had to learn somewhere, I guess. For all the shit I give Shiro, at least he gets to have the upper hand for once.
> 
> Will hopefully get my last prompt done soon, then back to regular programming hah.

“Tell me, Sendak,” Shiro leaned his flesh forearm on top of the seat, mock curiosity in those grey eyes he wore warm for others, but became icy when they looked at him, “what this feels like.”

“Why ask a question when you know the answer?”

“I wasn't asking your a question.” Lips curled upwards as his brows lowered. “I was giving you an order.”

“I do not answer to _you_!” Sendak snarled as he jerked forward in his bonds. The chain pulled taut behind him, but the tension didn't matter. “You think you have power here?”

“Yeah, because I do. I'm Admiral now, Sendak. No one questions my authority,” he glanced down at his nails, then back up at him with a malicious glint in those eyes he'd not seen since the old arena quintants, “and not now that I'm the only one capable of transforming the Atlas. My usefulness hasn't expired, unlike yours.”

A cold bark of laughter left his throat as he levelled his own smirk back.

“If that is true, then why do you still frequent this cell?”

“To remind myself you're finally where you belong; locked up and powerless.” He sat up properly, the strange prosthetic catching Sendak under the jaw. “Now tell me what this feels like.”

“It feels like a man in denial. A man believing he has power,” Sendak closed his eye, lifting his jaw from Shiro's reach before opening it again, “but it is an illusion, or perhaps _delusion_ he has.”

“Sounds like something you know intimately well.” The chuckle sent a chill down the length of Sendak's spine as the prosthetic drifted away.

He watched as Shiro dragged the chair to the opposite side of the room, and like clockwork, he rummaged in the bag he always brought down with him. Shiro would visit once a movement for the most part. Sendak gathered that some movements he was too busy with his duties, but it ultimately didn't matter. The results were always the same; he would be drugged and Shiro would have his way. It was the same as what Sendak did to him during their deca-phoeb together. The biggest difference was the role reversal.

“It amuses me you employ the tactics I used.” Sendak noted him tense, then relax. “Do you try and recreate the conditions of your own defilement in a vain hope to work past it? Have I become your therapy?” Sendak simpered, pulling himself as far away from the wall as he could in his own act of defiance. “Shall we sit down and _talk about feelings_?”

“You say I'm under an illusion, but you really have convinced yourself you have control and power here. Even without your prosthetic and tied up like the animal you are, you're still this defiant.” Shiro kept his back to him as he spoke, voice monotone. “The thing is, I know exactly why you're doing this.”

“You believe I fear you?”

“You said it, not me.” Shiro finally turned towards him, this time two syringes in his hand. Sendak glanced at them, then his unreadable face. “You are though; scared and ashamed at how your body reacts-”

“It is the drugs, not my natural response.”

“You keep telling yourself that, I told you before it's just a little something to pacify you, but if you want to believe I'm feeding you aphrodisiacs, be my guest.” He meandered back over, expression unchanging.

Metal fingers grabbed and twisted his flaccid cock, hard. With a grunt, Shiro yanked it forwards, earning a sharp hiss from Sendak. With an exhale, he drove the syringe into his abdomen, glaring up into his eyes as he emptied the contents.

“Just enough to be pliant.”

Sendak snarled, all teeth. He spat, hot against Shiro's face. Shiro yanked his cock harder with a soft chuckle.

“Spit and fight. You have no allies to speak of.” He twisted the skin in his prosthetic. “Always so good at burning bridges. Destruction is the only thing you could do right.” He whispered into Sendak's ear.

“You think using my own tactics against me will work?”

“Eventually you'll break. You think your goading will work, think your air of self-importance and potential residual fear I may have for you will come back. You're backed into a corner with _nothing except my mercy_ , and that ran out a long time ago.” Shiro let all the poison lace his words as he moved away, tossing the empty syringe to the side.

“You'll like this one.” He toyed with the other syringe between his fingers as he moved. “Apparently it makes all your nerves hyper-sensitive. So for all your complaints that 'you can't feel it', when we both know you _can_ , you definitely will.” With no warning, Shiro stabbed it into Sendak's ass cheek, feeling his face contort with glee at the hiss from above. “I wonder what else it will do to you. It's never been tested until today.” He discarded this one to the wayside and headed back towards his bag. He'd give it about ten minutes, but he could entertain himself with the disgraced commander's form for that long. There were _so many ways_ he could enact his revenge, and he had quite the list it turned out. Just _seeing him_ messed up like this was oddly pleasing, and Shiro felt his actions were justifiable all things considered. Some would say it was inexcusable, but they hadn't been through what he had, _they had no idea what Sendak had put him through_.

Grabbing the bag, he returned to his prisoner. He dropped it at Sendak's feet, and without a word, started to remove the items he needed. Sendak ranted on like he always did, but Shiro kept his focus on the way his breathing sounded and the frequency of the chain binding him to the walls rattled. He ignored the snarls and growls as he grabbed his cock again, squeezing as tight as he could, as he slipped the cock-ring around the base. He pressed the side, snorting as the low thrum of the vibrations started. He rarely let Sendak come, but much to his amusement, all the rough treatment Shiro put him through was starting to get to him now. He may reject and hate the debasement, but his body said otherwise.

“So, do you come after I'm done with you? Sit there feeling ashamed as you guiltily wank yourself? If you just behaved and begged me, I might let you one day.” He pinched Sendak's balls as he reached back into the bag, chuckling at the suppressed grunt of pain. “Don't be a baby, you like this.” With a hum of amusement and the chink of metal against metal, he stood up and presented Sendak with the bit and gag.

The death glare that Sendak gave him was one he wore frequently, but the way the side of his mouth tugged up into a sneer, _that_ stirred something in his mind. He was playing with fire and wasn't getting burned, and since he'd returned to the land of the living, moments like this gave him cause to feel so alive in a way he hadn't known for a long time. Sendak went to speak but stopped.

“ _Oh_?” Shiro watched as his brow drew closer together and his ears twitched like they were irritated.

“ _What did you inject me with you pathetic, cowardly worm?”_

“A relaxant, and the mystery drug. Why? Catching up with you? Not working with your biology?” Shiro dropped the bit and gag, curling metal fingers between his collar. He yanked Sendak, hard, digging nails into the underside of his ear. The action had Sendak _howling_ like he'd never heard before, and he felt so vindicated. “Doesn't it agree with you, huh? Making your body react in ways you never wanted?” He spat every single word as he brought their faces together. He could feel the adrenaline now forcing its way through every vein, felt his heart-rate spike in arousal. Everything was buzzing, vibrating. Frenzied. He pulled the fur so hard he could feel the strands he tore out. “I _hope_ that whatever it is you feel, is making you regret _everything_ you done to me. Every time you injected me with something like I was your lab rat, every time you took advantage.” He bit down on Sendak's bottom lip, sinking teeth in so hard he could taste the coppery blood. Sendak howled again, chains rattling as he tried to pry himself from the wall. Shiro spat his blood back against his lips, taking a single step back to drink in the shaking form.

“Your suffering is bringing me more joy then you can tell.”

“You think you are just, but you are _just like me_.” Sendak snarled, low and dark with all the venom of their last fight. “Watching you fall from grace will be nothing but entertaining, and one quintant,” he licked his lips with a perverted look of joy upon his grizzled features, “you are going to wake up and realise you are exactly what you hate.”

“I will **never** be like you.”

“Look in the mirror, you will not need to look hard at all!” Sendak choked himself as he shifted, eye ablaze with every iota of hatred the Galra could muster. It was lost as his body shuddered, as his limbs started to relax. The ire turned to restrained panic, ears and eye twitching, clawed fingers flexing and balling into a fist as he tried to keep his control. He snapped his face up, teeth bared and gums on display.

“When I am free of this hell, I will come for you, and you will suffer a fate worse then death, I can promise you that!”

“I can't wait to shut you up with my cock.” Shiro simply replied, moving around to the wall.

Shiro waited patiently for his body to slump uselessly, breathing laboured and body racked by a constant shiver. With a sing-song hum of a victory he knew was coming, he disengaged the magnetic locks, moving around Sendak's body when it crumpled to the ground. He loosened some vague noise of pain or discomfort on top of all the little growls and pants, and like every time before, tried to move his limbs. Shiro clicked his tongue, yanking Sendak's arm and pinning it to his back. To the drone of the vibrations, he wound the chain through the wide loop at the back of his collar and locked it in place. His legs were never much of a concern, always shacked at the ankles to restrict most movement. Shiro pulled the bit and gag out from under Sendak's scarred chest. Some new, some old.

“This is what you put in a horse's mouth,” he sunk down besides Sendak's head, dangling it in front of him, “considering your size, I sometimes wonder if I should get a whip and some spurs...ride you round like a fucking purple pony.” A dangerous flash of teeth was his only reply, but he'd entertain the idea riding Sendak around another day. Shiro pinched his nose, waiting for the eventual moment Sendak would need to open his mouth to breath. It came, and with a quick movement, he forced it in. Sendak choked, tried to bite down, but his reflex time was slower now. Well, he had his distraction too.

With the gag applied and Sendak unable to close his mouth, let alone speak, Shiro pinched his nose again with a grin. Through all his malice, it didn't take long for his breathing to become erratic. Heavy pants as his mouth dried out and though his features didn't say it, the rising fear his body wouldn't get enough oxygen was becoming apparent. The more panicked he got, the worse he'd make the situation. With as much warning as he gave Sendak before, he let go and pushed himself from the floor. He wondered, through the sound of hacking, what the drug was doing to him. Shiro stuffed a hand casually in his pocket, walking around the shaking frame. He stopped behind Sendak, pressing the top of his boot along the underside of Sendak's cock. It earned a jerk.

“Sensitive, aren't we?” He arched an eyebrow at the beads of precome that dirtied his boot already, and then them raised higher when he noticed the sheen to the fur. He tracked the source to Sendak's ass, and didn't try to confine the hoot of laughter that escaped his lips.

“Oh, _Sendak_ ,” he leaned down, stuffing two metal fingers inside, “are you that aroused you're _this wet already_? There's so much. Gods, you must be desperate.” He tore his hand away, snorting at the breathy little hiss, how his thighs quaked. “Disgusting. You're disgusting.” He pushed the slick-soaked fingers through the ratty fur at the small of Sendak's back as he fished back through his bag, looking for his prisoner's 'favourite' toy.

“Bet what I gave you had a hand in this. Makes it easier to put you favourite thing in the whole universe in. Don't growl like a baby,” he smeared the thick tip through the slick, listening to each belly snarl and hiss like a boiling kettle, “just pretend you're cock-warming for Zarkon if you don't already. Did you know you served effectively a zombie for an emperor? Do you think he could of ever gotten it up?” Shiro mused as he pushed the tip in without much thought. With a sharp exhale, he rose and slammed his foot against the base. The way the chains rattled and Sendak shook under him shouldn't of brought him so much joy, but here he was, feeling his own arousal twitch uncomfortably in his trousers. He was long done feeling ashamed for doing this to the disgrace at his feet, Sendak's cracked noises a dirge to his ears.

“Sing your suffering, Sendak.” He ground the sole of his boot against the toy, stretching Sendak to the same absurd limits he used to do to him.

It was pleasure-pain he never asked for. The back of his head struck the wall behind him, those cursed metal fingers pressing against pressure points under his jaw. What moisture that had returned to his mouth spilled through the gag that held it open, but it took no time at all before Shiro forced his vile genitals through the ring of the gag.

“Do your _fucking job_ or else.” The sadistic undertone to his voice sent another unwarranted chill down his spine, which in turn stimulated the toy that further set his nerves off. Like the well-known 'or else' option, it surged like electricity through his body. He felt the slick, hot and continuous, felt how his own erection disobeyed his hatred of the situation; Sendak felt disgusted at himself and the constant spat reminders niggled in his head when he was left to pick himself back up after Shiro left. He wasn't weak like the old Champion here, and would not fold under this torture. He'd been robbed of the death he was owed, memories ripped from his mind and used against his people and left here. To rot.

A knee struck his sternum and it _hurt_.

“Use your _fucking tongue_ , or do you want the shock stick between your legs again?” Metal and flesh hands sank into his over-sensitive ears, twisting and crushing them in his grasp. The intensity of pain, the vibrations, the girth and stretch of the toy – it was all too much. Against his better judgement and pride, he awkwardly lapped against the underside of the human's cock, firm, yet soft. There was a tick of reprieve before Shiro snapped his hips forwards, and Sendak just had to keep up with the pace that threatened to choke him. The human may be smaller then the Galra, but size was never an indicator of skill. Or in this case, hatred. The salty bitterness increased slowly in his mouth as Shiro unabashedly allowed his dark desires to come to the surface. The small voice in the back of his head sometimes wondered if he had created this monster. The other ones would silence such contrary postulation.

Each thrust increased in roughness and frequency. Coarse hair flush against Sendak's face. If he could, he'd lock his jaws down and tear the appendage from easily broken flesh. Such fantasies would have to fester in his mind, which fought against the drug-induced lust that grew stronger with every shiver and shake of his body. Sendak screwed his single eye shut as hot flesh ground against his face. Shiro's vice-like grip tensed around his ear. He was close, which meant- The cock withdrew, and with a pleasured moan that struck as high as it used to, hotness streaked across the bridge of his nose, eyelid, cheeks, and open mouth. He couldn't lick at the bitterness against his lips.

“You look like a mess.”

He dared crack open an eye, regretting the decision instantly at how the come trickled down. With a pained hiss, he blinked and kept blinking. Shiro disregarded his action, opting to smear his seed into his face and across his lips.

“Appearance is important, right?” Shiro hummed, tracing the prosthetic down and down further. It caught his painful cock; three sharp tugs. His throat betrayed his defiance.

His comfort was another afterthought when Shiro, at least with some effort, let him fall to the floor. He landed on the stump of his arm, pain lancing through the scarred skin. It shot and stabbed through the fibre of his being, mingling and twisting with those of pleasure. His ears pricked and body shuddered again when the toy was removed. The void of its girth notable, but as always, it took Shiro little time to stuff himself in straight down to the hilt.

“You really enjoyed that, didn't you? You're disgusting, Sendak. Can't _believe_ you'd get off on your own humiliation.”

The noise that left his throat wasn't close to his intentions in the slightest. Drawn, peppered with more pleasure then he ever meant. It was met with a venomous hum and a snap of the hips behind him. Sendak's body jerked and loosened another moan of betrayal, and against his consent, Shiro kept drawing more and more out. He'd kill him for debasing him like this; laid in a passive puddle of his own saliva and stuck listening to the same noises he used to draw deca-phoebs ago. What once sounded like sweet music to his ears was now a loathsome racket – one he now would hear in his sleep or when Sendak lost time. A sick thought flickered in his head – he'd at least learned well – before his being shook with more pleasure then he every could anticipate. It echoed through the room, rang in his ears. Burned his very core.

Dull pain. The press of metal fingers at the pressure points around his neck. He felt Shiro shift, flesh hand smacking his ass cheek so hard it made his cock twitch before nails dug in. Sendak realised his position; mounted like he was breeding some bitch in heat, and he was the bitch in this scenario. He struggled to move, needed Shiro off, but for every movement he attempted, the nails dug deeper and the intensity of his cock grew stronger. The nerves inside him screaming and burning, his own erection awaiting a desperate release that he wished to let spill. Between sharp hisses and pants, cheek soaked from spit, he closed his eye in self-disgust.

“Give up and _accept your place_.”

Sendak couldn't – _wouldn't –_ give up.

“If you can behave for me, you may earn more rewards.”

A ruse he would not fall for, tempting as it would be right now.

“Or wallow in your defeat. Scheme and dream of an escape or rescue that's never coming. You've nothing and no-one.”

He was right only about the latter. A deep groan of pleasure escaped his open mouth when Shiro brushed against the sweet spot. He felt the wetness between his thighs increase.

“You're clamping down like you're close. You don't get to finish.”

The grip on his neck got tighter and by the gods, his jaw was aching.

With every slam of his hips, he could hear the lewd wetness, the troubled noises, but Shiro didn't care. He wanted – needed - this vengeance like he was oxygen starved. A curse stuttered from his lips as they let his head drop forward, the groan rolling off his tongue like his hips moved.

“Fuck. You're gonna milk me dry.” He felt the adrenaline buzz, the arousal seep through arteries and veins, the heat from exertion that brought about beads of sweat on his brow and lower back. All of this and Sendak's broken resistance spurred him on until he came again; squeezing Sendak's pressure points harder as he cried out, husky and low. Sendak's muscles clenched down and the chains rattled beneath him. A choked gasp ripped from Sendak's lungs along with the clawed toes scratching against the metal floor. Shiro languidly milked out the rest of his orgasm, swiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“That's maybe the best orgasm I've had in my life.” He slipped out, snorting at the neediest noise he'd ever heard come from Sendak's lips. “All that slick you made keeps coming, huh? I don't have all day to spend denying you an orgasm.” Absently he dried his cock on the fur of Sendak's ass, lips tugging upwards into a devilish little smile. He brought his boot back under Sendak's cock, teasing it slowly. Shiro tilted his head to the side as Sendak's body reacted, trying so desperately to obtain friction. He wondered if he'd let him speak whether he would beg.

“When your will's been ground down more, you can start begging me. If you're really well behaved, I might one day keep you as my pet.” He zipped up his trousers, moving round to look Sendak in the eye. The disgrace's face was scrunched up tight. He was still too defiant. It didn't matter; Shiro'd wear him down in time.

“Look at me.”

Sendak didn't. Shiro brought his fist down against his cheek with a crack and an uncharacteristic gagged yelp tore from Sendak's form.

“ _I said look at me._ ” He ordered.

Sendak cracked open an eye.

“Get the illusion of power you think you hold over me out of that head of yours. You can dream of making me suffer or killing me or whatever, but the reality is one you need to accept quickly. You are mine. You understand? _Mine_.” He removed the gag and bit in silence and picked up the bits he'd brought, stowing it all back in the bag.

Sendak seethed under the surface. Retribution would come to Shiro in due course. He would slip up in his arrogance, Sendak just had to remain stalwart in his resistance. He refused to yield for an enemy force, let alone _this_ enemy. He watched and twitched and wished for Shiro to leave so he could vent his frustrations that sat heavy between his thighs. He could feel something extra hot trickle between the cleft of his ass cheeks and it _burned_. The chains were removed. He had a varga before he'd be sedated again by the guards. As Shiro left, but not without spitting in his face and offering a sharpish kick in farewell, Sendak closed his eye again. He would allow him to believe he had power, but much like himself, arrogance would be Shiro's downfall. It's what he would tell himself, just like how the drugs caused him to enjoy the treatment. There was no way in Altea he could. None.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> A bit abrupt I felt at the end, but was running out of ideas.
> 
> But yeeeeeah. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
